The Prophet
by Miss Low Tones
Summary: A new prophecy was found telling the end of the world, will Polgara find the child of light in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Forgive me if I get things wrong, I'm not sure if Polgara is 3,000 or 7,000 nor am I sure how old Belgarath is. It suppose to take place after the Mallorean series. I'll just say that Pol is 3,000 and the old wolf is 7,000. I you want to correct me feel free to do so.

I do not own David Edding's Characters

Never in her 3,000 years of her existence did Polgara ever consider that half way across the vast ocean from the Isle of the Wind there would be another world. She was quite angry with herself that she didn't know about it until a few months ago and was livid at the fact that her father knew about it for thousands of years. Polgara was devastated to know also that a lot of merchants and sailors knew about it and did trade with people there. Silk for the gods' sake new about the blasted place and have been there numerous times during the years she spent in Sedaria raising her nephew Garion.

It was a year after her twins were born with she found a long lost piece of one the prophecies did she found out the place. Polgara felt a smile playing on her lips as she thought about her children. Her girls are very much like how herself and her sister, Beldaran was. Thinking about her family sent pains of lost with in her, she wanted to be at home with them but instead she was here on a blasted ship heading to a place she never heard before. The injustice of it all!

The prophecy told them that the child of the dark would rise from that new world and would challenge Ul, the father of the gods, and his sons, if the child of the light doesn't come to stop it then the dark child would succeed and become a god himself using the orb of Aldur and will destroy both worlds. The prophecy was very vague as to find the child of dark and the child of light. All it did say was the Child of light would consist of four people, if one was missing than the child of light would fail. The Thief, The Healer, The Knight, and The Prophet were all the prophecy said and wouldn't yield any clue as to how to find them nor where to go after finding them. The Prophet, Polgara assumed would have the information they needed.

Belgarath and Silk were the only two who could come with her. Gerion Had an island to run, Barak wanted to stay in Cherek to tend to his family and continue to mend things with his wife, and Durnik had to stay home with their little girls and to prepare for the winter. Which would be happening by now, Polgara thought Bitterly, she hated the climate change as they got nearer to their destination she want to be in a place where she can successfully predict the weather, like her own home land.

"Land Ho!" the look out cried and Polgara rising from her quarters were she was staying and going out to the bow. A green strip could be seen on the horizon. After weeks of sailing, they have Arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I just to say that that I don't own David Edding's Characters nor do I own the poem recited later in the story it is by a Robert Burns.

"Hello!" A young woman yelled into a crowd of people who were occupied with their shopping. They, in return, looked at her wearily. Her dark brown hair blew around her face in the wind, and her light eyes swept across the growing crowd of curious people as she extended her arms. "I extend my hand to you, all of the people of this fair Nypharian ocean side town, in friendly greeting from the Temple of Ul, for in his eyes we are all equal…" She smiled warmly at the crowd which mostly consisted of Nypharians, a race of greenish light skinned people with dark hair and light eyes. When she said she was from the temple almost everyone narrowed their eyes already suspicious of her intentions. The woman seemed unaware of this and continued undaunted by the looks she was receiving. "I am a priestess from the temple on the outskirts of your fair country, Nypharia but I am new to this town."

"Oh spare us of your long winded speeches and tell us what you want" An old man yelled from the crowd which was followed by a chorus of agreement. He continued as his light tanned face in wrinkled into a sneer. "Is it money? We can't give you any! With all the taxes now enforced since the new king came into ruling, we can't spare you even a copper penny! You're wasting your breath and our time!"

"No, I wouldn't dream of begging such good people such as yourselves for money! I only wish to spread the word of Ul and hope that one of you kind handsome people can take me and my brother in for the night. Sadly, we do not have the money to spend in your humble inns." The crowd groaned and started to walk away the woman looked at them in confusion. "Why did my question cause such a reaction?" She asked to no one in particular.

The old man who spoke earlier looked at the young woman with his face contorting into a deeper sneer, "Haven't you heard? The king made it Illegal to house even for one night the holy people from any temple of Ul."

The young woman licked her lips her eyes were in deep thought and then they brightened with a sudden Idea. "Wait good people," She yelled at the crowd some stopped but not many. She looked at them sweetly and in a sugary sweet tone she asked

"Seeing that there is no hope of having a warm place to sleep for me and my brother I was wondering if at lest one of you kind people could supply us with a warm meal?" The groaned again but louder. The woman looked undaunted as she bowed dramatically "I will sing for mine and my brother's dinner. I can't also recite poems from all the masters…"

The Old man looked at her sharply but his scowling face brightened a little, he took out his money pouch, "If you say a poem to my likin' I might consider it." He crossed his arms keeping his money pouch in sight but closely guarded.

The woman looked at him questionably but bowed again, clearing her throat she started, "The poem is called "To a Louse on Seeing One on a Lady's Bonnet at Church." It will be told in an old Dialect so do try to listen carefully…

Ha! Whare ye gaun, ye crowlin ferlie?  
Your impudence protects you sairly,  
I canna say but ye strut rarely  
Owre gauze and lace,   
Tho' faith! I fear ye dine but sparely  
On sic a place.  
Ye ugly, creepin, blastit wonner,  
Detested, shunn'd by saunt an' sinner,  
How daur ye set your fit upon her --  
Sae fine a lady!   
Gae somewhere else and seek your dinner  
On some poor body.  
Swith! in some beggar's hauffet squattle:  
There you may creep, and sprawl, and spr  
Wi' ither kindred, jumping cattle,  
In shoals and nations;  
Whare horn nor bane ne'er daur unsettle  
Your thick plantations."

The crowd grew as she spoke; a couple of people giggled while others listened intently, covering their amusement with soft coughs. No one noticed a slender body weaving in and out of the crowd carefully and graciously reliving them of their money.

"Now haud you there! ye're out o' sight,  
Below the fatt'rils, snug an' tight;  
Na, faith ye yet! ye'll no be right,  
Till ye've got on it ---  
The vera tapmost, tow'ring height  
O' miss's bonnet.  
My sooth! right bauld ye set your nose ou  
As plump an' grey as onie grozet:  
O for some rank, mercurial rozet,  
Or fell, red smeddum,  
I'd gie ye sic a hearty dose o't,  
Wad dress your droddum!  
I wad na been surpris'd to spy  
You on an auld wife's flainen toy:  
Or aiblins some bit duddie boy,  
On's wyliecoat;   
But Miss's fine Lunardi! fye!  
How daur ye do't.  
O Jenny, dinna toss your head,  
An' set your beauties a' abread!  
You little ken what cursed speed  
The blastie's makin!  
Thae winks an' finger-ends, I dread,  
Are notice takin'!  
O wad some Power the giftie gie us  
To see oursels as ithers see us!  
It wad frae monie a blunder free us,  
An' foolish notion:  
What airs in dress an' gait wad lea'e us,  
An' ev'n devotion!"

When she was finished the crowd clapped for her but left no money for her performance, sighing as the crowd dissipated she noticed the old man was laughing, "It's a long time since I heard anyone say a poem with such mastery. Do you know the meanin'?"

The woman thought for a moment then nodded, "Even though you might think you look grand and perfect, others might see a different story, like the woman in the poem. She was rich and thought her self different from the poor but she had lice and didn't know it. The others did because amongst her finery they saw the single louse. The poet wishes people like that woman can see how they really look and maybe they would act differently from those who can't afford finery."

The Old man nodded in satisfaction with her answer and opened his pouch taking out a few pieces of copper.

"Here," He held his hand out to her "this is enough for a couple of pints of ale or maybe some roast from one of the inns. With this and the money your brother pickpocket you will be set for the night." He lend into her ear, "Priestesses and priest of Ul don't recite poetry or sing songs unless its one about god. They find any others sacrilegious."

The man Hobbled away leaving the young woman alone in mild shock, "Tate?" she called softly. Behind her the young man who earlier was picking money out of the Oceanside town's pockets appeared, coming out of the shadows of an alleyway. She didn't have to look around to know he was there. "We have to get new disguises; the current ones won't get us very far"

"As I have heard, Ki" He opened a pouch full of ether copper or silver she put the money the old man gave her. The young man's light eyes were full of amusement as he put an arm around her shoulders, "Guess what else I heard while you were giving your pretty speech." He started to guide her to the ally way he was hiding in. "I heard a ship arrived today carrying people from across the sea and rumor has it that they are very rich."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own David Eddings Characters. I want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes also I don't know a lot about trading and taxes in the Middle Ages sorry its been so long since the last chapter, I just graduated from high school, been very busy.

"All Right Polgara, its time for a culture lesson." Belgarath's chest swelled at the knowledge of him knowing something more than his daughter as beckoned her into his cabin. Silk Had to wait on deck with the captain for the Customs Broker. They Learn from the captain, a Cherek named Durak, that the king of this region had the whole harbor closed off from everyone except certain merchants. Silk had once again had to go under the guise of Ambar, the 'honest' merchant, just to be allowed to dock. Polgara suspected the already knew about the barring of visitors because before they left the Isle of the Winds he had the ship cargo area filled with Rivan wool and silk from around their world.

Polgara followed her father into his cabin as she gave him a withering look, which he ignored. He sat down at a chair near a small table and pulled out a map. As He spread it across the table Polgara was filled with the feeling of dread. This world was a lot larger than she thought.

"This world is made up of four different regions, Nypharia, Demonous, Kataria, and Humania. Each one with their own Culture, looks, and personality but they all believe that Ul is the primary god and his sons are lesser than him." He began as he pointed to the map." Right now we're docked in the only ocean port in Nypharia. Most of this region is made up wooded area. The only means of income for the Nypharians are a certain kinds of fruits that grow in abundance in this area. If made right, I heard, makes a very potent and delectable wine."

Polgara gave him an icy stare, "I'm sure you did more than hear about it."

"Moving on," He coughed uncomfortably, "Nypharians have light greenish skin, light eyes and dark hair. I find their company rather enjoyable but not very useful. They have the tendency to procrastinate and won't work unless its necessary making this region very poor. The last time I was here a new king came into ruling. Before I left he enforced new laws requiring all Male Nypharians to work at less forty hours a week. How he will manage to pull that off, I don't know. Nypharian Men are not that very strong nor very imaginative."

"What about the women?" Polgara smiled sweetly as she watched her father squirm uncomfortably. "What's wrong father dearest?"

"The women are known around this world as being very beautiful and very promiscuous. Nypharians do not believe marriage and it is very common to find one woman with many children, all by different men."

Polgara's smile became icy. "I better not find out I have a little brother or sister…"

Belgarath waved her accusations away. "No, no, they tend to look for foreigners with more money. I never looked the part…"

The cabin door opened Silk stepped in, his nose was twitching in agitation.

"Done already? I'm not done educating Pol yet…"

Silk grunted, " You can finish once we find an inn, but we need to dock and move before that blasted Customs Broker comes back and demands more money."

"You paid him off?"

"Pol, it hurts me that even after all these years, you still do not know me." Silk sniffed wiping an imaginary tear.

Pol put her hands on her hips, "Oh I know you well enough. I just thought that the married life would inspire you to do something honest."

"Honest? I married Velvet, how honest can I be?"

"Are you sure that that's the ship?" Tate nodded and started to fix Ki's blond wig as they watched a shabby looking ship dock. "I thought you said that they were rich, you would think that they could afford a better boat."

"Hey trust me sis, Have ever been wrong?"

Ki bit her bottom lip, "There was that time with that unique from Kataria… Oh and that other time with…"

"Fine I've been wrong a couple of times, and I told you I thought he was a woman."

"_She_ had a five o'clock shadow."

Sighing Tate straighten his own costume, "Relax I know they have money."

Ki shook her head, "Fine whatever you say, but I getting a bad feeling about this."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own David Eddings Characters

Sorry, I know its been a while. I didn't have internet for the longest time!

Polgara smiled as she walked down the plank to the deck and stretched her will to the people around her. She was pleased to find a good deal of Chereks and Drasnians minds amongst the unfamiliar Nypharians. She was given time to observe this new race as Silk and the Captain argued on whether the crew should help in putting the fabrics in a warehouse or to just leave it on the dock for it to be Silk's problem. The old wolf left a while ago to find a suitable inn.

As she observe she noticed a young woman coming her way battling through the crowds. She had a blond obviously a wig on and wore poorly made rags. She carried a tray covered with fake gold and silver trinkets. The young woman gave her a nervous look and her hands shook as she held out the tray.

"Trinket for the beautiful lady? R-Real gold and silver…"

Silk appeared next to Polgara, his nose twitching as he picked up a ring, "Real gold and silver?" He repeated and smiled when he put back on the tray, "You're new at this, aren't you because even a little experience person would past this junk as real gold and silver?"

The girl looked startled, "New at this? Sir I-I don't know what you are talking about" the tray shook with nervousness as Silk gave her back the ring, "These are real sir."

Polgara watched the girl carefully. There was something not right about her. The girl's eyes didn't match her nervousness. They were cold and calculating showing intelligents. She was about to use her Will to look into the girl's mind when Polgara felt a very slight tug at her side where her pouch with her money was. Surprised she looked down to find a young Nypharian man hold her pouch, a small knife and a guilty expression on his face.

"Heh," The boy backed away, drawing Silk's attention away from the girl. When the he realized that Silk was looking at him to he nodded his head nervously. "Um, hello."

"Run you idiot."

Polgara spun around the girl threw the fake trinkets at Polgara and the tray at Silk's head, "I said run!" The girl ran forward and grabbed the young man's arm and forced him into action. They ran into the crowd towards town.

"That's our thief," Polgara started to follow, feeling stupid. Why couldn't she feel him as he was stealing from her? Usually she could feel a person's mind if they were near but some how this young man was blocking her.

Silk cussed and rushed into the crowd getting ahead of her as he picked his way through the crowd. Desperate for them not to get to far ahead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ki couldn't believe that everything was going according to plan. She would distract the woman and the man while Tate stole the pouch of money at the woman's side. She felt her heart drop when the woman looked down when Tate cut the last of the string and had to tug on the pouch to fully separate it from her.

Ki remembered yelling at him to run but Tate isn't used to being caught and stood there acting like and idiot until she had to grab his arm and forced him to move.

They weaved through the crowd trying to escape but the man and woman was close on their heels. Tate suddenly took a left turn into an ally and Ki accidently let go of his arm and tried to follow him but only succeeded in bumping into someone knocking herself down. She felt someone roughly pick her up.

"Follow me, I know somewhere safe." A low voice said.

It took a moment for Ki to realize that she knew this person; it was the old man from earlier who called Ki out on her deception. Nodding she followed and the man took her to another ally. He looked out into the crowd and nodded satisfied. "She'll be here soon."

Ki looked at him, surprised, "What a minute, who would be here? You told me you were going to take me somewhere safe!"

The old man turned to her and smiled, "This is somewhere safe, until the Beloved Daughter finds you."

"What are you talking about?" Ki began to back away the old man followed her. "Look, if you let me go I promise half of whatever me and my brother stole today."

The old man shook his head and stretch out an arm. "I'm sorry but this would hurt, if there was any other way for the prophecy to be fulfilled I would do that but there is no other way."

Ki's couldn't move as the old man put his hand on her forehead. Extreme pain interrupted through her body and her head felt like it was going to explode. She yelp startled at the sudden pain but as the pain increased she felt her knees give away the old man caught her and sat her down with her back to a wall.

Vaguely before she lost consciousness Ki heard the old man say, "The prophet has awakened."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I must apologize for not posting for a long time. I had a bad case of writer's block. This Chapter is not as good as I wanted it to be but I needed to get past this point.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own David Edding's characters.**

Polgara walked down the alley carefully. She heard a moan near the ground.

Laying with her back to the wall, unconscious was the girl. Kneeling, Polgara gave her a quick look over. After a little while she sighed, relived that the girl was physically unharmed but disturbed to find that the girl's mind was completely blocked from her.

'_Silk I found the girl.'_ She called out to the Drasnian thief using her mind. _'How are you doing in capturing the boy?' _

'_Pol, I hate it when you do that,'_ Came the reply, '_the boy is fast and smart, I'm having a hard time catching up to him. Either I'm getting old or this boy is better then me!'_

'_He is called the Thief in the prophesy he is suppose to be good' _Polgara looked back down at the girl. Her face had a pained expression as if she was having a terrible dream. _'Come to me, I am sure the boy will come to us now that we have the girl.'_

* * *

Silk sighed as he looked up at the roof top the boy climbed up to get away from him.

"Boy, we have the girl. Come talk to us if you want her back." Silk he waved in a friendly manner and walked away knowing that the boy would probably follow him. He found Polgara standing over the girl in an alley.

"What did you do?"

Polgara gave him an irritated look, "I did nothing, she was already on the ground when I found her." She sighed, "Lets get her into a bed, hopefully she will awake soon."

Nodding Silk picked the girl up but not before taking the ridiculous wig off. "Dark hair, Nypharian?" he wondered out loud.

"No her skin doesn't have the green tinge." Polgara sighed she walked down the alley, "We'll dwell on her race later in the inn."

* * *

Tate felt fear rise in his as he watched the man leave. _They have Ki._ He followed them and had to use all of his will power not to run out and grab his sister from that mans hands. _What did they do to you?_ He felt fear for his sister's life as he followed but raised an eyebrow when he saw that that The man and the woman was taking Ki to an inn and not to the local authorities.

"That a pretty nice inn…" The was well known for the good food and the top bathing facilities, "Who are these people?"

* * *

Ki was stuck in a terrifying dream. Screams and cries of pain filled her ears. Imagines of wars long ago forgotten flashed in her mind's eye. Then it all stopped.

"Go forth to the land of the Prophet's father there ye shall find her knight. The Beloved daughter will not recognize the prophet nor shall the Guide and the Favorite Disciple if the Prophet does not make herself known.if she does not tell them then the prophet shall not survive two more full moons."

A loud boom Awoke Ki in a sweat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own david edding characters.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I got a new apartment and started college. I also want to apologize for names of my characters and places. The Demonous people will have Japanese names and I understand that the last name is first and the first name is last, but this isn't Japan and names will be the regular first then last. For Nypharia I'm going with Spanish names, the explanation for why Tate name isn't Spanish will come later.**

* * *

Polgara reached the inn her and Slik was suppose to meet the old wolf in. After walking in and receiving strange looks from the inn keepers, they were directed to their rooms. Polgara was able to get her own room but was slightly annoyed that the inn didn't have private baths. Silk and Belgarath had to share one but thankfully it had two beds.

Belgarath had already set up a table, had the map out and was studying when they got to the men's room. When he saw the unconscious girl he gave Pol and accusing look.

"Don't give me that look." Polgara glared at her father, "She was already like this when I found her." She pointed to a bed, "Silk put her down and make her comfortable. I have a feeling that she I going to be out a bit longer."

Nodding Silk did that. After placing the girl down carefully and covering her up with blankets he walked to the table and looked at the map, "So found a route yet?" He was answered with a grunt.

"I know that you don't have a extensive vocabulary Father but I know you know enough words to tell us the route." Polgara crossed her arms again and looked at the map. She noticed a thin charcoal line coming from a small dot with main city written above it. She assumed that this was where they were. The line traveled up and over to the right to another part marked Demonous and to the middle where another dot could be seen with main city on the top. "Don't the cities have names?" She asked annoyed.

"They do…" Belgarath sighed, "The name of the city we are in is Moscú, the city we need to get to is Shiroi."

"We're going to Demonous?" Silk raised an eyebrow, "do you think that is a good Idea?"

Polgara looked at Silk with question in her eyes, "What is wrong with traveling through Demonous?"

"Nothing, just the whole area is mostly desert. There is one large oasis in the center but its hard to get to unless you are already know where it is and the only people who do are Demon." Silk sighed, "Demon people are not the most friendly race out there…they are kind of like Uglos, religious, isolated, and not fans of foreigners."

Belgarath scratched his beard, "Shiroi is where most of the Demonous population lives and also where the main temple is. The Head Priestess at the temple also acts as a ruler and is highly respected. They're strong believers of Ul and believe that the other Gods are lower then him . The Priestess believes that the rest of the world is corrupted and has done everything in her power to almost completely isolate Demonous, the only time they have contact with any of the other races is when they trade and that is rare, they have everything they need on the Oasis to survive comfortably." He stood up and stretched he looked over at the girl still passed out in the bed, "So why is she here?"

"We were robbed." Polgara smiled, "She acted as the distraction while her partner took my money. We chased them and they split up. We lost the boy but I found her passed out in an alley." She looked at the map, "Do you know a Demon that can get us there? Will they let us enter the city?"

Belgarath looked surprised then laughed, "Robbed?" He started but a glare from Polgara stopped him. "sorry…." He coughed, "I do, I meet him the last time I was here His name is Ki. He is a merchant from the city and surprisingly does not believe in the isolation the Priestess wants." He shrugged at Polgara's second question, "I don't if they'll let us in. I got in last time by wearing my best robes and showing cheap magic tricks that wooed the people there long enough for me to get food, water, and loggings for a week before they kicked me out."

There was a moan from the bed, everyone turned to face it. The girl's eyes flew open and she shot up with a startled yelp. Polgara was by her side in the matter of seconds when the girl started to breath heavily and looking around as if she expected enemies to pop out of no where. Polgara put a hand on the girls forehead and she started calm down.

"That's better." Polgara gave the girl a small smile, "we will not hurt you, you are safe. Can you tell us your name?"

"K-Ki…" Was all she said before she passed out again.

* * *

Tate managed to sweet talk the manager's wife of the hotel into telling him which room the man and woman entered. After giving the rather ugly woman's hand a peck and a charming smile he walked out to the back and looked up at the wall and at the window where he guessed the room his sister was in.

The stones that made up the building was laid poorly and a lot of them stuck out creating perfect stepping stones for him to climb on. He took a deep breath and started to climb, slowly. About three feet from the ground he lost footing and fell to the ground, "ow…" he looked up again, "This is going to harder then I thought."

* * *

**Promise I will post soon. I wanted to get this done before I go to work.**


End file.
